How to be Kool
How to be Kool was a sitcom TV series that it was aired from 2009 to 2012. It was cancelled in 2012 due of sucide of Tara Hartman, the actress who played Sarah. Characters *Sarah is a 14 year old who is a high school student in her first year, she decided to not going to high school due of personal reasons, as she will escape high school without a reason. *Ari is a 14 year old who is classmate with Sarah, Ari is kindful than Sarah and Ari explains how to be Kool for Sarah. Episodes Season 1 (2009-2010) #Kool Gal - Sarah, a 14 year old girl, decided to escape High School for her 1st year due of her being kool, she meet James, her boyfriend, and she decided to date James after escaping. #Troublemaker - Sarah cheated on a math test and she got detention for cheating, she later did her job as a troublemaker and she called Ari, her best friend, to be both troublemakers. #On The Show - Ari and Sarah decided to go on Mary's birthday and she said that there will be a show on Mary's birthday. Later Ari said that there was no show and Kyle said that it was a prank due of one of the members was sick. #Busted! - Sarah was late for school, and she was expelled for nothing, she decided to go with Ari at a help center to said why is Sarah expelled from high school, Sarah apologized and she was lifted from her suspension. #Ari's Hamster - Ari adopted a hamster and Sarah decided to have a hamster also, Ari gave her name to her hamster named Pickle, while Sarah didn't. Sarah was going on a vet center to make a certification to Pickle and Sarah's unnamed hamster. #Pop Star - Ari goes to a talent show to make her as a pop star, she failed and she decided to say to Sarah and Mary to try to be pop stars, Mary did but Sarah failed to audition on the talent show. #Wild N' Scary - It's a field trip on Hanniton High School today and Sarah's class was going to a Zoo and Sarah and Ari decided to go to the aquarium and the guards said that the aquarium is closed due of the animals being sick, Ari and Sarah decided to stay on the Zoo til the night, where the police, the firemans and the school staff warned Ari and Sarah for staying at the Zoo at the night, #Kiss the Treehouse - Ari and Sarah goes to a kissing club in a treehouse, where the boys, James, Marty, Ryan, Mike and other boys are in a treehouse, and Ari decided to pick Mike and Sarah with James. Otherwise, the treehouse has falled and James was injured along with Ari, Ari returned to her home and Ari was recciving treatment for her injuries. #Goin' Down - Ari and Sarah escaped high school to go on a downtown to see Marcus & The Boyz on a concert live, Sarah's parents picked up her due of her escaping the school, while Ari's grandparents picked up Ari due of the same reason. Ari decided to call her boyfriend to pick up her, but her phone was broken and she was mad. Category:2009 Category:2012